


Not like the others

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keller reflects on what he sees in Toby and why he stays with him.<br/>Set early in the fourth season, a little bit AU cause there’s more time before things went to hell. Or maybe here they won’t happen like in canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not like the others

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frostfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostfire/gifts).



Beecher’s no different from the rest muses Keller in the shower.  
Beecher is taking a little longer soaping himself up, occasionally winking at him.  
His expression is a little too playful for the hostile environment, but it’s been one of those weeks.  
Almost every day after lights out Beecher’s practically attacked him, kissing his lips and drawing blood, demanding to be fucked hard.  
Not giving a fuck if anyone sees.  
Mostly the hacks have avoided seeing them, so they haven’t been sent to the hole.  
Yet.  
Toby smiles at him, like he didn’t almost confess to shanking him a few months ago.  
The droplets of water gather on his lean body, the rounded cheeks of his ass only marred in their perfection by the swastika Vern put there.  
Toby was supposed to be another mark, an easy seduction followed by a very literal break.  
But it didn’t end there.  
Toby wasn’t like the others. Keller killed the other men he fucked.  
He hasn’t killed Toby yet. Everyone knows he loves Toby, and he still lives.  
That’s the great mystery.  
*  
It’s not just his skills in the sack, hard earned through Vern’s less than tender tutelage.  
It’s not just his brilliant if sometimes unfocused mind that holds Keller with him.  
It’s that he succumbed easily to Keller’s seductive wiles, was broken but still forgave him.  
Keller won that forgiveness through hard work and cunning.  
Beecher has plenty of cunning of his own.  
He got his revenge on Vern by arranging Andy’s death, and he sure as hell killed that Nazi hack.  
Toby tried to kill Keller and yet he lives.  
No one has ever gotten away with that, not on his watch.  
He flaunted his attack and dared Keller to end his life.  
That audacity is rare. He’s a goddam lunatic, but it holds a curios fascination for Keller.  
He worked hard to win Toby’s forgiveness and to finally get in his pants.  
A few weeks of nonstop lockdown have worn his patience with Toby’s mercurial moods, but the sex kept his interest.  
Not only the sex truth be told.  
He likes talking to Toby about just about anything.  
He may not be Einstein, but he’s no dummy so there’s plenty to discuss.  
The injustice of the penal system.  
Good versus evil.  
If it’s possible to sixty-nine on the upper bunk.  
Beecher is equally involved in all these matters.  
Toby talks a lot about his family.  
Keller keeps quiet about his family, expect for saucy talk about what his exes liked in bed.  
He never talks of sex with other men.  
They were practice for the main event.  
The golden boy, the grand prize he gave up Vern for.  
He killed all the others.  
Toby doesn’t need to know that.  
*  
Keller sighs. It’s a long way till lights out.  
Beecher is at work with sister Pete, while he stacks shelves.  
Thus he won’t be shanked.  
Tonight he will make Toby howl with pleasure, thrusting deep inside him, locked in his intense gaze.  
He knows that a million people live inside Beecher, some love him and some hate him.  
He plans to win them all.  
Vern and the others taunt him for his love for Toby, but they’ll never understand.  
He’s not sure he understands it either.  
But if someone has seen all he can be, and still loves him then maybe he can find his way to God.  
With all he’s done.  
With all he needs to do to stay alive.  
Toby’s love is not as constant as his, not as deep, but he covets it with every fiber of his being and every beat of his heart.  
He wants Toby to himself, outside of these walls, in ecstasy under his touch.  
Keller needs him to be human, without him he’s an empty shell.  
If he can keep him then maybe he’s a better man than he knows.  
If he can be forgiven for his worst deeds, then maybe he’s safe even in Oz.  
Toby forgave him the worst, and that’s everything.  
Tobias Beecher is his best hope for salvation.


End file.
